divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wreck
Basic Information Wreck is a boss under the power of the god, Arksiane. Wreck fights with a variety of combat styles which makes the fight much harder and much more unpredictable. Wreck can be called upon in his chamber on the top floor of Vethea using the Dream Flint. Take caution when fighting the Wreck; he has 2500 hearts. Upon death Wreck drops 25 Arksiane lumps, the best in Vethea. Intro When Wreck is first called upon in his chamber, he will slowly descend from the air in a few red beams of light. Wreck cannot be hurt during his introduction sequence. While Wreck is descending he gives a little monologue which is as follows: "No creature from a world such as yours, could ever even.. dream.. laughs.. of defeating me. You'd best run now while you've still got the chance to live. After all, I do love the smell of death." The Fight Wreck adopts 3 attack styles during the boss fight. The three attack styles will each attack with different tenchinques of a different combat style. Wreck switches between forms at each third of his health. The order of the forms will also be: Melee, Arcanic, Ranged. The first form of Wreck's boss fight is his melee form. Wreck does not fight like most melee creatures as he uses very powerful special attacks to defeat players. Normally, Wreck will walk around at a speed as fast as a player running. When Wreck says "Come Feel the Soul of Arksiane" he will quickly pull the player towards him and smack the player for triple normal damage. This attack is almost impossible to avoid. If Wreck stands still and says "CHARRGEE" he will run at the player's coordinates at a speed of 7 blocks / second. Once charging, the fight will return to normal (The player might be able to avoid Wreck's first melee attack if they keep holding 'S' while attacking him). The second form of Wreck is the Arcanic form. Wreck will perform one of three attacks throughout his whole Arcanic form. The first attack that Wreck may perform will involve him saying "Arksiane, give me fire!" and he will cause lines of fire to appear on the floor. This attack randomly lays lines of random length of fire on the ground. The fire will spread and the player must put it out in order to not be hurt by it. Wreck's second Arcanic attack is where he will emit a fast moving bouncing particle that will bounce about his chamber for a few seconds. If the particle hits a player it will be destroyed. Wreck's third Arcanic attack is to yell "Stop at once in the name of the great Arksiane!". At this point the player will be stuck and unable to move for 5 seconds, however the player can still attack. There is a 5% chance that this attack will not hit on a player. The third and final form of Wreck is his ranged form. In this form Wreck holds a bar with three cannons attached, symbolizing three different ranged attacks. Wreck will alternate between saying "Speed!", "Explosions!" and "Strength!". If Wreck calls out SPEED, he will then shoot rapid fire projectiles at the player for 10 seconds. Wreck has very good aim and should not be underestimated during the fight. If Wreck calls out EXPLOSIONS, he will shoot five explosive projectiles 2 seconds apart each towards the player. Finally, if Wreck calls out STRENGTH, he will only fire two shots that do a much larger amount of damage than usual. Tactics Since Wreck fights with all three combat styles, it is hard to determine which armor to use. Vethean armor is orientated towards a certain attack style, thus making the best protection against Wreck three different armor sets, otherwise you will get 'wrecked'. All of Wreck's attacks hit about equally, thus it is best to choose an armor and stick with it. It is possible to switch between armors, however the downtime can easily lead to a player's death. It is highly recommended that players use the chamber to their advantage. There are many pillars in the chamber and hiding behind them will prove to be very useful, especially in Wreck's third phase where his ranged attacks hit very often. Drops Upon Wreck's death, he will drop 25 Arksaine Lumps, used to make some of the most powerful weapons in Vethea. Quotes *"Stop at once in the name of the great Arksiane!" *"Come feel the soul of Arksiane" *"Nobody can defeat me, I am the essence of death" *"Speed!" *"Explosions!" *"Strength!" *"CHAAARRRGEEEEE!" Category:Boss Mobs Category:Vethea Category:Arksiane Category:Vethea Dimension Mobs Category:Melee Mobs Category:Mobs